Big Bow Blossom
by quackle
Summary: REVAMP: The life of a junior high student sure isn't easy, but Blossom Utonium always has everything handled... Except for the fact that she's stuck tutoring her worst enemy ever AND getting blamed for mysterious crimes going around in school. Curse that big bow of hers; anybody can rock it easily.
1. The Start of it All

**Disclaimer: Only the story idea belongs to me. I do not claim the characters, settings, etc. mentioned in this fanfiction**.

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _You know, for something that's done typically by a good amount of females my age, writing this is... hard. In my opinion, it's one thing to say these things out loud, but trying to incorporate my words into writing is a completely different ballpark. I want to say a lot, but my hand doesn't want to write that much. It's all very confusing. I'm not sure where I should even start with this thing._

 _Hm. I suppose a self-introduction wouldn't be too bad. Then, we'll move on from there._

 _My name is Blossom Utonium, and I'm a normal teenage girl. Sure, I have superpowers—my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup do as well—and okay, I don't have any fingers or toes, but still. My whole life has been filled with so many different creatures and monsters, it would take about three novels to describe them all. And even then, I wouldn't be able to fit every single little thing about them in there! It's a little overwhelming, but mostly fascinating. My sisters and I have been on countless adventures together, and I can't wait for more with them._

 _Despite all the unusual things I stated above, life has been completely normal for me. I get upset, happy, tired, angry, the bothersome insecurities—the list goes on. When I'm not saving the day, I'm doing regular things, like staying up late at night, writing in my diary. (Yes, this is precisely what I'm doing now.)_

 _Actually, the first day of school is tomorrow. I can't help but look a little bit forward to it. Pokey Oaks Junior High School is both simple and a bit stereotypical, but I'm used to it. There have been countless times where others call me a 'nerd" and "smart ass," which... not to toot my own horn, but I_ am _a really smart person. I'm so smart that I notice that being smart nowadays isn't really a good thing according to my peers, though. In fact, it made me a grade-A loser._

 _Bubbles is far from being a loser. Practically everybody loves her, from her bright smile to her positive look at life. Last school year, not only was she the lead in the spring play, which sold out on tickets the moment it was announced she was, but she was also named the prettiest girl in our class. Even the meanest people out there find themselves wrapped around Bubbles's (metaphorical) finger. When you see her, you just can't look away. Bubbles just had a way of drawing in a crowd._

 _The word 'loser' doesn't fit Buttercup, either. I'll admit, her behavior in school isn't the best, but I can see her trying to calm down so she can do what she loves: playing sports. She makes sure not to use any powers so she doesn't have an advantage, but even then she's good. The more games she plays, the better she gets and the more fans she receives. Every game we go to, I notice the signs in the stands, the majority being dedicated to Buttercup and her amazing skills._

 _Then there's me. Extracurricular-wise, I don't do much, just tutoring on the side when a teacher asks me to. I have so much free time, it's a bit ridiculous. I'd join clubs like the Mathletes, but I tried to in the past and it didn't work well. At all. Long story short, according to the teacher officials of these clubs, I'm too smart for them, and that's not fair to the other teams nor my peers. I get it, I really do, but still, it sucks. The rest of the clubs just don't interest me enough to even try them out. So, for most days, I'm stuck going home alone after school._

 _Am I jealous of my sisters? Honestly, yes. And it makes me feel so ashamed to feel that way. I'm sure they look up to me just as much as I look up to them, and they'd be quick to tell me that I'm anything other than a loser. A part of me even believes that I'm more than what other people say about me. But when I'm walking down the hallway with Bubbles on my right and Buttercup on my left, all I can see is all our peers waving at them... and ignoring me completely._

 _It... hurts a little._

 _In battle, I'm Blossom Utonium, fearless leader of The Powerpuff Girls, one of three saviors of the city of Townsville. Outside of that, though, is just regular 'ol me, big red bow and all. I'm nothing special._

 _I'm just normal. But as boring as that sounds, I think that's okay. I've made it this far being ordinary in a school setting; what's another year going to do to me, right?_

 _Anyway, I should get going. This got way more sad than I could have ever imagined, but a diary is for one's truest emotions. I suppose I should get used to it being like this, huh?_

 _Here's to another normal school year,_  
 _Blossom Utonium  
_

I let out a sigh, closing the pink diary in front of me. The cover looks like a unicorn puked silver and gold glitter all over it, and the stickers that spell out 'BLOSSOM' are extremely crooked, but I still smile at it. I love this monstrosity so much, I can feel my heart swelling just by giving it a look-over.

For our birthday, my sisters and I made it a habit to make original gifts for each other. Professor gave us the idea to, and we haven't stopped since. This year, Bubbles and Buttercup surprisingly worked together and made me my own diary. Something about me talking to myself too much, and writing in my own diary would be way less annoying than me whispering who knows what to myself when everyone wanted to sleep. Hurtful, but honestly, that's fair.

I glance to look at the clock and silently curse to myself. It's way past midnight, and from the sounds of snoring, I can tell that both Bubbles and Buttercup are fast asleep. I used to be so responsible with bedtimes when I was younger, but nowadays, I find my thoughts keeping me awake, and more of them tended to be bad than good. Luckily, this diary is here so I don't have to wake my sisters up in the process.

I take a look at the diary again. The entry I wrote today... A part of myself cringes at it another part stares at my soul in pity. The good news is that this a very healthy way to vent, and I do feel better after doing it. The bad news, though, is that I don't know what situations I'm going to go through to fill the thing up. Some will be good, sure, but there's always something bad floating in the air, and bad things have a way of chucking their entire being at me.

And the worst part is that there's no way I'll be able to see in the future to prepare myself for what's to come.

I shake my head. _'No,'_ I think to myself, _'That's just life, Blossom, and_ literally _everyone goes through it. No need to dwell on the inevitable.'_

Easier said than done, me. Still, I manage to clear my mind enough to turn off my desk lamp, hide my diary underneath the many books neatly lying on the desk, and tiptoe to climb in my bed. The bed creaks a little, but luckily, it isn't loud enough to wake up my sisters lying in their own beds. I close my eyes, trying to uplift myself with one thought that refused to leave my mind.

 _'Everything will be_ fine, _because this year is going to be as normal as the last._ '

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. It's been... two years, wow. I haven't even glanced at this story since I've been gone. But third time on the revamp is the charm, right? Ahahaha...**

 **In all seriousness, I'll try my hardest to finish this. Unlike before, I actually have a plot all planned out, which makes writing this ten times easier! I'm aiming to be complete with this towards Summer or Fall of 2020 to give myself time. Balancing college and outside writing is tough, so please bear with me!**

 **Lastly, thank you for reading if you did! I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! :)**


	2. Hit by a Brick

**Chapter 2: Hit by a Brick**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Remember how I wrote that this school year was going to be normal literally a day ago? Yeah, well, about that... I think I'm gonna have to take those words back. Scratch that,_ will _take those words back._

 _Today, I learned that this school year is going to be anything_ but _normal for me. Even now, I'm still in shock about what I'm going to have to deal with. It's so... unfair! I know that deep down, I was hoping things would be a tad bit different for me, but this is whole other level of "different."_

 _And to be honest, I'm not sure that I'll be able to handle it._

 _I suppose I should go more in depth. Let me start from the beginning of all of this mess..._

* * *

"Hey, Bloss!" I hear Buttercup call to me as I get off the school bus.

After I position my bow back to the middle of my head and shrug my bookbag completely over my shoulders, I head over to my sisters, avoiding the other students who excitedly run to hug and catch up with their friends. "Buttercup, Bubbles!" I smile in greeting. "I guess you guys beat me to school today, heh."

Buttercup laughs as if what I said was obvious. "Well of course we did! When don't we, right?" She playfully nudges my side. "Why don't ya, like, fly to school with us anyway?"

"Yeah!" Bubbles agrees, eyeing me curiously. "It's much quicker that way; you know that. It gives us extra time to get ready, too! And the bus is... Well, it's not that great, really."

"I just like the journey a school bus brings me," I reply simply. "That's all." Technically, this isn't a _complete_ lie. Even though the school bus was extremely loud on all occasions and the one boy who sat behind me today kept picking with my bow for whatever reason, I enjoyed the ride. It's something about leaning back against a slightly uncomfortable seat while staring outside the window watching the city zoom by that feels a bit better than just simply flying. It was almost therapeutic.

Getting on the bus also ensured that I got up earlier than what I would have liked. It was a routine that I didn't want to break, especially because I never get enough sleep nowadays. I'm sure that if I were to do what Bubbles and Buttercup did every morning, which was get up at the last minute and rush to get ready, I would be all over the place. It's got to be a skill to be able to prepare for a whole school day just like that. Picking an appropriate outfit that fits both the weather and my anticipated mood-of-the-day takes fifteen minutes alone; there'd be no way I could get done in an hour like they do!

"Eh, your loss, sis." Buttercup shrugs then releases a sigh once her emerald green eyes look at the school. "Ugh, let's get this over with..." she groans, shaking her head.

"No, let's get this _started!_ " With a sunny, optimistic smile, Bubbles hooks onto one of my arms, and naturally, Buttercup hooks onto my other arm. I really like that my sisters and I are close enough to still link arms, even if nowadays it was for a shorter period of time. We were all growing up and slowly beginning to separate, but at the end of the day, our relationship stayed stronger than anything. "C'mon Buttercup, we finally made it to the eighth grade! We're almost at high school! Isn't that exciting?" Bubbles asks, glancing at Buttercup.

"Yeah, as exciting as watching paint dry." Buttercup rolls her eyes and frowns.

We walk inside the school, and like always, I hear people greet my sisters. I get a small "hey" at some times, but not nearly as much as Bubbles and Buttercup. Pity hellos... I try not to think too much on it.

"We're still treated like we're complete babies. Look!" Buttercup gestures to the teachers standing on the sides of the hallway. They were all holding up signs that pointed out where we were intended to go: the school auditorium. The first day of school was always greeted with a speech before we were directed to our class for the school year. "What do they think we are, stupid? Everyone knows that every student at Pokey Oaks has been here since... well, ever since! We don't need no signs to guide us!" With a huff, Buttercup unlinks our arms, crossing her own over her chest.

I look up, thinking for a bit before responding. "Buttercup, you never know. We might have new students this year in our class! The teachers are just here to help us out, so let's not give them a hard time, okay?" My brain swirls with a thought. "Also you used two negatives in that last sentence; it's supposed to be 'we don't need _any_ signs to guide us,'" I couldn't help but correct. Buttercup always hated when I called her out on her grammar, but I couldn't help it. Doing that was like second nature for me at this point.

"Pfft, that's a strong might. 'Sup Mitch!" Buttercup waves at Mitch, who was a few steps ahead of us. He waves back just as excitedly. If there was one rocky friendship that would never break, it was theirs. They were terrible influences on each other, but there were times where they brought the good out of one another. "And we ain't in class yet; I get to say what I want 'til the bell rings," she retorts.

Like always, Bubbles giggles. She always found the arguments Buttercup and I had to be slightly funny, especially because we were never too serious. "You guys are always silly! I think that—oh, hey Robin!" Bubbles unlinks her arms from mine and starts to skip ahead towards Robin, who's smiling just as wide as she is. Robin still comes over to hang out with all three of us sometimes, but she and Bubbles spent the most time together. The matching bracelets they wore every single day just screamed best friends for life. Their friendship is so beautiful; I can only hope to have one like that someday. "I'll see you girls later, ok? I'm gonna sit with Robin in the auditorium!" Bubbles exclaims, then turns her attention to Robin.

"Yup, see you guys at home!" Buttercup replies, speeding over to give Mitch a teasing punch on the shoulder. From the distance, I can hear them laugh, but about what, I don't know0.

"Bye..." I smile and wave, watching them move away, but as soon as my sisters are far enough, I let out a sigh. As usual, the amount of greetings I receive without them by my side decrease tremendously. As usual, various groups of friends chat happily around me. And as usual, I'm all alone. Figures. I don't know why, but I still have this hope that maybe, just maybe, this school year will be different—

"LOOK OUT!"

Before I knew it, I was knocked down onto the cold marble floor. A perfect addition to my self-wallowing if I do say so myself. Great.

With a slight groan in pain, I look at my attacker. He looks my age, maybe a little younger, but possibly a bit taller if we stand up. He was looking for something on the floor, muttering something along the lines of, "s _tupid little brothers._ " His head is down all the way as he searches frantically, and his long orange hair blocks his facial features completely from my view.

I quickly spot a red cap on the floor. It looks like it's been through some damage, but then again, my bow doesn't always look as good as it did now. Picking up the hat, I ask, "Um, is this yours...?"

He looks up, showing his deep red eyes. They actually look _really_ nice in the current school lighting, almost a bit unreal—wait a minute.

 _Deep red eyes?_

There's only one boy in this entire world that I know who has the exact color of eyes this boy has... Unless some sort of mutation occurred to make some regular human have them, or there's some other creature I don't know yet who has them. But the chances of that were as slim as this conversation ending well.

" _Rowdyruff,_ " I spit out in disgust. Saying that word alone leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

Brick narrows his eyes at me and wiggles his nose. Heh, he's probably concentrating and trying to remember me. We haven't fought in a while, have we? Hm...

After a while of silence between us, he clasps his hands together and nods his head. "Ah, Pinky, it's really you! Ain't the time I wanted to surprise ya, but eh, fate I guess." His eyes squint as he holds in a laugh. "Wow, ya actually changed a lot. Ain't that ugly anymore, are ya?" He stands up, then offers his hand to me.

I'd rather get another embarrassing haircut by my sisters _blindfolded_ than accept help from a Rowdyruff, and my pride is too high at the moment. So, I stand up on my own, brushing myself off. He was probably going to prank me anyway. I might represent "everything nice," but there was no way I was going to give Brick the opportunity to receive any kindness he didn't deserve.

"I was never ugly 'Ruff! Now what are you doing here on school property? Trying to _destroy us_ again? Because you and I both know it won't work!" I place my hands on my hips and stare him down.

It was hard trying to wrap around the fact that Brick, a Rowdyryff Boy, was here... early in the morning... in a school setting... surrounded by all these innocent civilians... his two brothers not around him... and somehow, he wasn't doing anything destructive yet. Just what in the world is going on?

Brick lets out a huff, then snatches the red cap that was still in my hands to place it on his head. As much as I dislike him, I can't lie that his hat completes his look. "Babe, it's Brick, not 'Ruff or whatever, k? Brih-kah." He says his name slowly, as if I didn't know how to pronounce an item used for building houses. Funny. "I respect your name, so ya gotta respect mine." Also funny.

"But Pinky isn't my real name!" I argue. Doesn't he know that?

"Sure it is! What, is it, like, Blossom or somethin'? That'd be really lame." Okay, he _definitely_ knows that.

"YES! You're doing this on purpose—"

"Psh, for a Powdapuff Girl, ya sure do know how to lie a lot." He _tsks_ and shakes his head, looking disappointed. "And don't I get a 'Hey, how have ya been since the last time we fought'? Rude."

"I asked you a question earlier about why you're here; now answer it," I reply back, not really in the mood to deal with his ridiculous questions and teasing.

"Wow, cold." Brick shivers slightly as if some sort of chilled wind blew straight through him. I roll my eyes at that. "Anyway, the bros and I are just gettin' a e-ed...u...ca...tion." He said the word education so slowly, I could've ran around the world without my powers. Twice. He had wiggled his nose as he spoke. "Ya know, like other people 'round here? Duh."

"Yeah _, sure."_ Somehow, I could taste the sarcasm that was dripping from my mouth. My eyes look up at the clock. There's five minutes until the assembly begins, and in my head, I'm already late. "Just cut to the chase Jojo; I don't have all day," I say impatiently.

"I'm serious Blossy!"

"Don't call me that."

"Too late Blossy. Also, no offense to me and the bros, but we're possibly the stuppidest boys here in Townville." Oh yes, his grammar tells it all. "So, this school seemed to be the place to gain smartness! I noticed while observing, well, you," he continues with a slight shrug.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Wait, you were stalking me?" I don't know why, but the thought of Brick keeping his eye on me without me knowing was more hilarious than it was creepy. "Weird... but cute that you're so inspired by me, your enemy. You could've just asked me about my brilliance, you know. You didn't even try to beat the information out of me! Are you growing soft?"

"N-No! I wasn't stalkin' ya, I definitely ain't inspired by ya, and I will never be soft! That makes it sound like I have a gross crush on ya, and I don't need those stinkin' cooties again!" Brick looks so grossed out, any other person who happens to see his face might think he ate the world's most disgusting dish, which is most definitely shrimp (seriously, it has never been good as a food). "Anyway, we can beat ya stupid Puffballs for good and take over the world once me and my bros get this school thing down pack. Nothin' too hard really."

I was about to tell him that A). you can't go to school to gain strength or strategic thinking, and B). it wasn't very smart of him to tell me his plan right off the bat. But then I just shrug it off. Might as well let him live in a delusion. Besides, I don't want to be late.

"Whatever," I sigh out. Clutching onto my book bag, I continue walking to the auditorium. "Just don't do anything terrible here, got it?"

Brick walks up to my side and gently pats my head. "Mmm, yeah, 'bout that... I ain't makin' no promises, babe." And with an evil chuckle, he walks ahead of me, his hands in his pockets.

And as he left me there to walk alone again, I couldn't help but grow the same scowl Buttercup wore on her face entering the school.

* * *

 **A/N Alright, I think I got a great system. I'll try to add a new chapter at least once every two months or something!** **That way, I have enough time to write all these out. I'm updating early because I need to get used to my school schedule; college is very hectic and junior year is not giving me the balance I need yet. Plus the idea for this chapter has been done for six years so it's really easy to write** **-**

 **Also, thank you very much for the favs and follows, and a big thank you to Ash141 for reviewing! I'm just as excited to see where this goes as you guys are. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter! Until next time :)**


End file.
